Justice League UNLEASHED
| image = File:Justice_Title_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yoruichi-San | link = | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 8.08.12 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Hirkala #Marq #Curr3nt #Molly Mae #Yodell #TheChad #Panther #Framm #MikeD #Nana7 #TwoaDay #Jay #Flamebirde #Auramyna #Benjer3 | first = FB | last = Yodell, Panther, MikeD, Nana, TwoaDay, Jay, Aura, Benjer3 | mvp = n/a | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yoruichi-San based on DC Comics Justice Leaugue It began on August 8, 2012 and ended in a Goodies win in N4 (August 18). Game Mechanics Rules Things that will appear in Night Post: Kills, successful saves, blocks. Kryptonite use will not be shown. Block on block will result in a canceling out of actions and will not be shown (observing roles will also not see anything happening). Everything else in the Night/Day Post is subject to creative license ;P. Redirect loops will be terminated on the first return, i.e. if A redirects a block to A, will show in the Night Post as A being blocked; if A redirects B’s redirect to A it will effectively block B’s redirect and nothing else will happen. Only the initial redirect target and action will be seen by observing roles, i.e. they will see A acted on B, but not B acted on A. All actions are considered to be initiated at Night and ‘go through’ during the transition b/w Night and Day, so a player’s action will occur unless blocked or manipulated. In the event of a tie: if the tie is due to use of the Joker’s ability, no one dies. Otherwise, all tied players die and the last player(s) to add/remove/change their vote to create the tie dies. Please address your questions to the host in purple. Thanks! Non-targeted actions (such as Batman's ability) cannot be observed. Day actions (such as Flash's ability) cannot be observed. Q: What does the np show if someone tries to kill someone who can't be killed? What does it show if the target was saved? In which cases is the target named? *A: If he can't be killed, it will shown that he wasn't killed. If he is saved, then it will be shown by whom he was saved. The target is always named. Q: If a lynch save were used, would it appear in such a fashion as the d1 post? *A: I'm not sure what you mean by "such a fashion", but it will be indistinguishable if the lynch saved were used, if there was a joker-induced tie, or if the lynchee cannot be lynched. can superman be lynched? YEs What are the specific wincons for baddies, indy, and goodies? Last standing. Q:Is self blocking allowed and successful ? (Purple enough for you?) *A: It would count as block on block, and as the per OP, that results as a canceling out of the blocking action. (ie, block does not show in np) In case of loops: *Manipulate>Redirect>Block *In case of two roles attempting to redirect the same target (includes under the influence of the RID manipulate): **Amazo using Atom's redirect> Atom> Amazo using Green Lantern's redirect> Green Lantern using redirect *In case two roles attempt to manipulate the same target: **Lex Luthor>Amazo using RID manipulate>Sinestro using Lex's manipulate Q: Since manipulate is having the player do a certain action, if Lex tries to manipulate a target, could a redirect on the same target take precedence? *A: There's not a conflict here, the manipulate>redirect>block is only in case of loops (i.e if Lex manipulates a redirect and that redirect attempts to redirect Lex), so there's no issue of precedence. As per the OP, the player Lex is manipulating is subject to redirect/block. can the nk or Lex's manip be redirected or blocked? Yes can manip force a player to act if the player submits no action or specifically tells you they choose not to act? Yes and can the Jokers vote steal be redirected so that he steals another's vote, his own if redirected to self? or blocked? Yes Q:If Green Lantern uses a save action that is not needed one night, is he still barred from using it the next night? *A: Yes, he is barred from choosing the same action two nights in a row, whether or not it is needed or is blocked. If a spy is redirected, are they told who they were redirected to? ie spy tries to spy B but is redirected to A, are they told A acted/was acted on or that B acted/was acted on? No. Role Description The Assemblage of Supervillains: (Have BTSC, choose one player each Night to carry out kill, and once in the entire game, may save one player from the lynch) * Lex Luthor: A mere man, yet he earns the title of Superman’s greatest adversary for his intellect, ambition, and powers of manipulation. Each Night, he may control the actions of one player if he is able to correctly identify their role. Subject to all role restrictions (if he unknowingly breaks one of them, the player’s action will fail and he will be informed it failed). The player he is manipulating is subject to block/redirection. If he manipulates a role that receives information, he receives the information as well. The player he is manipulating is not informed they were manipulated. Cannot manipulate Amazo. If he manipulates the Flash, must specify during the nth Night that he will use the action on the nth Day (and hence no other). He may choose the message targets during the Day. * The Joker: Why so serious? He certainly isn’t...except when it comes to going on a serious crime spree. Each Night, he may dose one player with his laughing gas and steal their vote the following Day (i.e. his vote becomes X2 and theirs X0; if the player dies that Night, he cannot gain). * Gorilla Grodd: A hyper-intelligent ape that uses his telepathic abilities to see one player’s target OR use his brute apish strength to prevent one player from acting each Night. * Sinestro: A former Green Lantern corrupted by the Yellow power of Fear. May use his yellow power ring to mimic the powers (role abilities) of any one dead Supervillain each Night. (If there are no dead Supervillains, does not act). The Independent: * Amazo/Professor Ivo’s Android: An innovation creation by the late Professor that can replicate the abilities of the beings it comes in contact with. Each Night, it may choose one player to learn their role and abilities. On the nth Night, it may also use n/2 (rounded down) of the abilities it has learned. Not subject to any role restrictions, except Lex’s RID manipulate. If he replicates Superman, he gains his invulnerability and susceptibility to krytonite. Will only replicate Villain Night kill ability if he replicates the one chosen to carry out the kill for the Night. If he replicates Sinestro, will only replicate the ability Sinestro is using for that Night, if he is using one. Invincible for first Night and Day. The Justice League: * Superman/Clark Kent: Somebody save me...well, that’s what he’s here for. Each Night, may choose one player to save. Cannot save himself and cannot be saved. Due to his Kryptonian physiology, he cannot be killed at Night without the aid of kryptonite. However, since studies have linked prolonged exposure to kryptonite to cancer, no one carries it around with them, hence an attacker must return to their secret HQ to retrieve it, and cannot perform any other Night action in addition to the kill. Use of kryptonite must be specified with the kill, and cannot be used two Nights in a row. * Batman/Bruce Wayne: The only JL member without superpowers, he is arguably the strongest due to his intelligence, discipline, and inner strength. Each Night, he may submit an ordered list (1-4) of four players and four roles. He will learn how many of the players are correctly matched with their roles and how many players have roles that on that list but not matched with them (does not learn which ones). This action cannot be blocked, manipulated, or redirected. * Wonder Woman/Diana: Themysciran Princess with power second to no man. Each Night, may use her lasso of truth on any player to ask them one TRUE/FALSE question (PM’s question to host and host will answer TRUE/FALSE, the player themselves is not informed they were acted on; the question must be one the player would know the answer to). * Flash/Wally West: Fastest man on earth...and, as Hawkgirl likes to point out...single. Uses his super-speed to ferry messages b/w roles. Each Day he may choose two roles, one to send, one to receive and the next Night the sender will be informed they may send a message and to which role. The receiver will not be informed of the sender’s role. As it is a Day action, it cannot be blocked or redirected, but can be manipulated. * Green Lantern/John Stewart: Using his power ring as an extension of his will, he may choose to do one of the following actions each Night, not the same two Nights in a row: save, block, redirect. Cannot die as long as Hawkgirl is alive. If Hawkgirl dies, also gains the option to kill. * Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol: Her tongue being the only thing sharper than the spikes on her Nth metal mace, this Thanagarian dynamo may target one player any Night to kill, but may not act two nights in a row. Knows the identity of Green Lantern. Is revealed when she dies. * Martian Manhunter/John Jones: Sole survivor of his species, he may use his telepathic abilities to delve into one player’s mind each Night and learn their target. * Aquaman/Arthur Curry: King of Atlantis and protector of the oceans, through his telepathic connection to various sea creatures, he may choose one player to watch and learn what players acted on them each Night. * Atom/Dr. Ray Palmer: Brilliant scientist who can shrink himself to the size of an atom and tweak forces on a molecular level to redirect one player’s actions each Night. Cannot target the same player two Nights in a row. * Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter: A hero *cough* from the 25th century, he may choose to occupy one player each Night by pitching his merchandising ideas to them, preventing them from acting. The player will stop taking his calls for a while (i.e. cannot target the same player two Nights in a row). Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies : #'curr3nt' - Atom - Killed N3 by Lex Luthor #'Yodell' - Aquaman #'Panther' - Wonder Woman #'MikeD' - Batman #'nana77' - Green Lantern #'TwoaDay' - Hawkgirl #'jay' - Booster Gold #'Flamebirde' - Superman - Killed N1 by Sinestro #'Aura' - Flash #'benjer3' - Martian Manhunter Day and Night Posts Intro Night 1: Flame Off Day 1: Where Have All the Heroes Gone? Night 2: Joke's On You Day 2: Lantern's Light Extinguished Night 3: Carried Off By the Curr3nt Day 3: Smallvillain Night 4: The End and the Beginning End of Game Roster #'Hirkala' -Gorilla Grodd - Killed N2 by Hawkgirl #'marquessa' - The Joker - Killed N2 by Joker #'curr3nt' - Atom - Killed N3 by Lex Luthor #'Molly Mae' - Lex Luthor - Lynched D3 #'Yodell' - Aquaman #'TheChad' - Sinestro - Lynched D2 #'Panther' - Wonder Woman #'Framm' - Amazo - Killed N4 by Hawkgirl #'MikeD' - Batman #'nana77' - Green Lantern #'TwoaDay' - Hawkgirl #'jay' - Booster Gold #'Flamebirde' - Superman - Killed N1 by Sinestro #'Aura' - Flash #'benjer3' - Martian Manhunter Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 7 Category:Games